


Drowning On Tears

by beccabecky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean bianca and nico are there and i did mention them just not by name soooo, Kinda, One Shot, Temporary Character Death, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson Friendship, i wrote this idea on my tumblr, it counts, it somewhere in the middle, its not fluff and its not angst, percabeth (romantic or platonic see it how you want to)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: It isn't as easy to gain family as it is to lose it.





	Drowning On Tears

Perseus Jackson couldn't catch a break.

He saw his mom die in front of his eyes in a blast of light.

He's been tormented by monsters since he first came into this screwed up reality that mortals called "Life." (Although, he would call it something that a 7-year-old definitely shouldn't say unless he wants his mouth to be rinsed out with soap)

But there was one thing, more like a few people, that Percy would trade his own  _sanity_  to keep safe. And that is Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover.

Since day one, they've stuck together through thick and thin. They never abandoned the others, no matter what argument they had that day, they would always be... family. The family that Percy would refuse to lose, no matter the cost.

People would always say that Percy was far too "loyal" or "trusting". And he would agree with them. He always would. But not because he hates himself. It's because its true.

And so, loyalty was his downfall.

They were... running, Percy wasn't sure from what but they were running. Thalia said it was a damn monster again. But Percy didn't care. They were almost free, free from this hell of a trip.

Grover stayed back behind, offering to fight the monster, Thalia disagreed. They began to argue. Now isn't the time! Percy thought erratically. His instincts began kicking in.

He pushed both Thalia and Grover into the barrier. They rolled all the way down the hill. Before the two could even process what was happening, Percy jumped into a fight. It was raining, drops of water flew everywhere. Okay, Jackson, time to be a hero.

Drop, dodge, kick. Stab, slice, dodge. He was a natural fighter, and he was constantly getting energized but it wasn't enough. He got stabbed right in the gut. He looked up and saw the eyes of his murderer. To this day, he could never forget those golden eyes. Like dense blocks of gold, dim yet full of resolve. Percy passed out on a rock.

Black that's all he could see for a few seconds, then there was lightning. Not like Zeus' but Thalia's, strong and bright as always but more fierce than normal. Her eyes became sparks. She defeated him. She ran to Percy, scared and shaking. Luke, Annabeth, and Grover were there, too.

"Th-Thalia, you did it," Percy melded his face into something he hoped was a smile.

"Y-yeah, kid, and I did all for you."

"Thanks, Thal..." His eyes began to dim into darkness but then he saw green, warm light around him.

They all looked up and Grover began to cry.

"Perrrrrcy, I-I didn't know-" Grover broke down.

"What is it?"

Annabeth spoke, looking at him in a new light "Percy, you-you're a child of... Poseidon."

Percy chuckled. "Well, I was always salty."

Annabeth gave a watery smile.

Percy began to close his eyes. "P-Percy?"

The son of the sea began to turn into water. "Percy."

"PERCY!" He blacked out and was struck by lightning.

\--------

He was drowning. Water filled his vision and lungs but he didn't fight it. He didn't fight it because he knew it would be a losing battle. It always would be.

But it was... different this time. The water pulled around him, giving him a new form. Something dangerous was coming, and he didn't like it. Percy opened his eyes. What is this? He inhaled and coughed. What is this called... air? Huh. Wait. Percy looked around and saw a huge monster coming towards his camp.

Okay, worry about what's new later. He got out of the pool, sword in hand.

He fought the damn thing and got a horn for a reward. He took it and walked back into camp, confused by everything around him. Why are people staring at me? How am I breathing? Am I dead?

As he walked to the Big House, he was met by two people. One was a small black haired 10-year-old and the other looked to be his sister, wearing a green cap and silvery coat. The 10-year-old looked at Percy in awe.

"Did you just defeat the Minotaur... by yourself?!?" The younger child asked.

Percy laughed. "Yep, now, is Chiron in?" The sister nodded.

"Thanks," Percy walked in and closed the door.

"Hey Chiron," The Centaur looked up in surprise.

"Perseus Jackson?"

"Yeah, that's me. So, you got time to chat?"

\--------

Annabeth Chase has always tried to be loyal, honest and truthful.

Ever since Percy died, she's tried to be more like him.

And for some reason... it helped. She became more honest about what she was feeling and she got help and support for emotions. She was more loyal and just better than she would've been without... _him_.

Which was why it was a shock when she found out after her quest with Clarisse and Grover that Poseidon claimed a new child for Cabin 3. Well, at least that's what she heard from the campers when she got back.

She was confused, to say the least. Who was this person? Was Poseidon trying to replace Percy? How old was this new camper? And the most important question. Could this "new camper" be... Percy?

No. Annabeth shook her head in a feeble attempt to get rid of the thought. Percy died a long time ago. We can't bring him back. That wouldn't be right.

Annabeth walked to the amphitheater, her cabinmates following behind, feeling unnerved at the fact that the new camper would have a relation to her dead best friend.

Athena's Cabin sat down in their designated section. Slowly the rest of the 11 cabins sat down. Chiron trailed after the last cabin (Hermes' Cabin). The trainer walked up to the center of the area. Chiron began to spoke.

"As I am sure you know, we have a 'new camper' or 'old camper' depending on how you look at it," Wait. What? "So, Camp Half-Blood campers, I would like to give you a warm welcome to someone who's been around to protect us, even if you didn't know it. Please welcome, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Percy walked up in all of his glory. He still looked the same, just... older. He wore a new Camp Half-Blood shirt and blue cargo shorts. He still had those mischievous sea green eyes, messy black hair, and dark tan skin. And he still has those scars from his final... fight.

Annabeth ran down the stairs before she could even know what she was doing. She tackled Percy in a hug, too overwhelmed with emotions that she didn't even know the names of to possibly be embarrassed. Percy instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist.

They just held each other in the others arms. It's been so long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was an AU I thought up where:
> 
> Young Percy joined Annabeth & co on the way to camp half-blood and instead of Thalia sacrificing herself, Percy sacrifices himself and he turns into a waterfall on the hill. And Percy gets resurrected by simply controlling the water to do his bidding. I have way more notes on this but this is just the general plot
> 
> So, thanks for reading, sorry it's so short but I kinda just wanted to end the fic there


End file.
